


A Pair of Aces

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Asexuality, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, discussion of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: After inhabiting the body of a teenage boy with an―active interest, Atem figures that when the time comes, he'll be ready.[or, Atem finds out he's ace through his ace boyfriend]





	

Despite surprisingly common opinion, Yugi Mutou is not and never will be an innocent flower. He has lied extensively for years about Atem's existence on almost every front: to himself, to his friends, and to his family. He has stared down his enemies, shoulders back and a snide comment ready. He has thrown himself to marring shadows and practically killed himself for those he loved on multiple occasions. And not to mention his fantasies about Anzu―no one could see those and think Yugi a child.

Just because Yugi is a hero with a shining heart and beautiful spirit does not mean he isn't a maturing young man with as many faults as the rest of the world. While Atem is incredibly biased, even he has to admit that Yugi simply isn't as sweet as can be, and he is most certainly not a weak little thing.

(Those collars and wrist bands? Not all Atem's idea. And trust him when he says you haven't seen _any_ _thing_ yet.)

When they were in the same body, Atem quickly grew used to shutting himself in his soul room most nights, unless there was something urgent or troubling they wished to discuss. Through Yugi, he experienced not only compassion and steadfastness, but arousal, and very often too. At first, Yugi had been embarrassed, but Atem had seen no problem with it, and when the boundaries were established through his unspoken mental locks, Yugi's shame slowly faded and it became a regular arrangement.

Of course when Atem turned his back on the Door for the chance of one last life of normalcy and friendship, he assumed that when he kept the body he was given for the Ceremonial Duel, he would feel what Yugi felt so many times. As a spirit, he couldn't feel it on his own, but when he took over Yugi's body and something happened―Anzu's skirt fluttered just a little too high, Mai showed more cleavage than usual―he knew it through a more intimate second-hand reaction.

About two months after Atem takes his own room in the Mutou household, something begins between him and Kaiba. It seems like a natural step forward for both of them; nothing really changes outside of standing a little closer, seeing each other in more private settings, and Kaiba becoming Seto. They still duel each other, and not just in Duel Monsters but a variety of other games. Seto has an endless collection in his home, and they spend countless hours making grand gestures over the smallest game boards.

Sometimes they even kiss or hold hands. Nothing that lasts too long, except for a few heated kisses on the couch or against the wall. If he's in the right mood, Seto will allow Atem to lean against him for a while. If he's in the worst mood, he'll lean on Atem.

If they're dating, that's what they do.

But close to another month in, Atem's body has not experienced arousal. He knows that he enjoys this relationship immensely. His heartbeat picks up when he sees Seto or even thinks about him. He prefers game nights with Seto especially. Their kisses and gestures are layered and wonderful. He finds Kaiba attractive too, from his eyes to his rare smile to his challenging voice. Yet, for all of this, there is none of that stirring Yugi inadvertently showed him.

At first, he wonders if it's one of the costs of having this new life. Then Atem goes through his regained memories and is shocked to find that he never was sexually aroused. In fact, he found the concept of concubines nothing short of confusing.

It's not for lack of effort. Now that he has someone specific in mind, Atem tries to masturbate. He closes his eyes and pictures Seto's bare chest, looking at him with one of his smirks. He tries this for almost a full week. Nothing happens.

Atem wonders if it's a medical defect. For all that they've shared, he's a little reluctant to ask Yugi or their friends. They've never talked about these matters. Sugoroku is out of the question.

Frustrated, he finally tries an internet search. Let's just say nothing comes up there.

Seto never asks for sex. Atem wonders with no small amount of guilt if he's not trying for his sake. Indeed, as time goes by, Seto seems to get more and more agitated with each dinner and night in. He's somewhat appeased when they start playing games, but he keeps sending Atem these looks that painfully reminds Atem of when they were strangers.

Yugi and the others have been sending him worried looks, asking after him near-constantly. Atem has run out of excuses.

There is nothing for it. Until he finds a solution, he must tell Seto.

 

They have been officially dating for two months. By the time Atem arrives at KC Tower, he's soaked to the bone and pale with worry. Seto gives him a shallow once-over and takes him to the car.

They don't talk. Seto has had back to back meetings with people he so fondly calls frustrating idiots and is far too exhausted for small talk. After a reign full of diplomacy as much as battle, Atem isn't one for it either. He may have died young, but needless conversation gets very old very quickly.

A couple minutes into the drive, their fingertips touch. Halfway through, Atem inches closer, and Seto leans on him.

Terrible day, then. Perhaps Atem should tell him about his condition later.

He rests his cheek on Seto's head. No, that wouldn't be fair. He's already wasted enough time. Seto deserves to know.

"You look like a wet cat," Seto grumbles.

Atem can't help a smile. "It  _is_ raining, Seto."

"Don't talk to me about the weather. Have you ever heard of an umbrella?"

"Yugi is out with the others. He needed the ones we have. Jou sends his regards, by the way."

"Oh I'm sure," Seto growls.

"I would tell you what he actually said, but I'm not sure the driver would appreciate my yelling."

"You yell in every other situation," Seto says, "and I pay Isono too much to care."

"I don't think you would appreciate it either."

The car falls quiet again. Atem hopes this won't change.

 

At the mansion, a warm bathrobe is thrown on Atem's face, accompanied by a snide comment about Mokuba having spare pajamas.

Atem makes do with his underwear and the robe. He goes to the game room, only to meet Seto's furrowed brow.

Atem crosses his arms. He wishes too late that he'd kept all his clothes on for this; Seto's robe trails a bit behind him with how big it is. No doubt he looks like a drowned child―not suitable for this conversation.

He opens his mouth, but Seto snaps, "Alright, cut it out."

Atem suppresses a wince. "Seto―"

"Why haven't you asked?"

Atem blinks. Seto's glare doesn't abate.

"Ask...what?"

Seto sneers. "Don't give me that. It's been two months. Now you're standing there in nothing but a robe and briefs. I prefer something upfront. So?"

"I...Seto, I don't―oh." Atem pulls the robe tighter around him. "You...wish me to ask you for―ah."

Seto narrows his eyes, but Atem can tell he's beginning to be more confused than angry. "It's been two months," he repeats.

"Yes. Of course." Atem averts his eyes. "Seto...I can't."

Silence.

The reply comes out tense and quiet: "Can't what?"

"I've never―" Atem sighs, rubbing his forehead. "I have tried. When I was in Yugi's mind, sometimes he would feel arousal, but I...something is wrong with me. I can't experience it like everyone else." Softer, he adds, "I'm sorry, Seto."

Another pause.

"You idiot."

Atem jolts. Seto's looking at him with the same look in his eyes that Atem remembers from when he faced Osiris for the first time. That look that means Seto won't tolerate Atem accepting failure or apologizing for what he does.

"You could've said something sooner," Seto says, "I would've told you exactly what it was."

Atem perks up. "You know what's wrong?"

" _Nothing's_ wrong with you," Seto snarls, "and if you ever say that about this again I will throw you out. It's not some disease to cure."

"Then...what is it?"

Seto pinches the bridge of his nose. "The one modern concept you don't catch onto. Figures. It's called being asexual, Atem. Lots of people are."

"Asexual?" Atem blinks. "Isn't that a scientific term?"

Seto glowers, unimpressed. "Obviously it has another definition. It just means you don't have sexual attraction for anyone. It's an orientation, that's all."

"...oh." A smile slowly grows on Atem's face, happy and relieved. "Thank you, Seto. But―are you alright with―"

"It makes no difference to me," Seto says, "but if it's any consolation, I know what it is because I'm the same way."

"You―what?"

Seto rolls his eyes and goes to the game shelves. "I prefer having labels for certain things, this included. So I did my research. There is a word for everything; you just have to find the right language. I neither need nor want sex. It's distracting and useless to me." He smirks. "Fitting that the only one who can challenge me has no desire to waste time on it."

"I don't think it's a waste of time," Atem replies, "Yugi―"

"You are not Yugi."

Strange how Atem is always amazed whenever someone tells him so.

Seto takes out Mario Kart. "Well, now that we have that out of the way."

Atem pulls him into a kiss. He nearly trips over the robe trying to rise on the tips of his toes, but Seto tosses the box on the nearest chair to steady him.

Now when they reach the couch, Atem lays his whole body against Seto's without hesitation. They move together, but the only thrill is an unbridled joy, this time without the pressure of expectation.

Atem enjoys kissing. He can equate the feeling to a hard-won victory in a duel, or drawing the exact card he needs in a tough spot. He wasn't very skilled when they first started, but Seto seemed to be making it up as he went along too. Between the two of them, they've worked it out. Atem has found that the best things come from teamwork.

Seto rolls them over. Atem sighs, content to let him this one time―until Seto shows his displeasure at his concession, because when has Seto ever wanted a normal relationship?

But that's alright. Atem would rather be different. He's finding out that it's not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to talk about asexual prideshipping, or just the individual characters as ace, feel free to message me on Tumblr or come by my ask box! URL is ifwegettherebysunset :D


End file.
